denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Consonant Guards
Consonant Guards (자음 경호대, Jaeum gyeonghodae) is an organization in Denma. Summary They're bodyguards of the Emperor, the master of the Black market of the universe eight. The Emperor recruiting the new ones who either died, retired, or quit them, so people who fit in some consonants can be changed. They wear a red suit and a turban. The turbans cover their eyes, but they can see. There's various Korean consonant on their each turban. They're Hyper-Quanxs. Some people are able to Interplanetary Teleportation. The consonant means Korean consonant. Maybe they're used in name's order rather than their meaning. History Few years ago In Kuan's Fridge (41), 2~3 years ago, they're in the vicinity of the King. The King says to the Quanx dealer looks like catfish that he heard every major player in his line of business know about this, and that the battle stats of the Hyper-Quanxs he sent him recently are weaker than those sold to nobles like Gosan family. The Quanx dealer looks like catfish says he really is sending the King the best of the best, and he assure him, once he send the guys who're in training right now, perhaps he'll have one of the top 10 most powerful army in the universe eight. The King is irritated and shouts that he's the King, the master of the Black market of the universe eight, so his army has to be the strongest in the entire universe. The Quanx dealer looks like catfish says that would cost 10 times his current budget. The King says he doesn't have the money but he's the best, and do whatever it takes, and he's hanging up now. At this time, ㅇ reports that Min-G's new single is just out. The King and they see Min-G's new single in a hologram. The King says what happened to Min-G's beautiful silky black hair. The King angry and says how dare they change his dear Min-G's hair to such a fruity color, so he orders to them that they should bring him the head of her agency and her stylist this instance. The two Quanxs who wear the turban which're written on ㄹ (Rieul), ㅁ (Mieum) teleport to Gyu-oh and his guard. ㅁ (Mieum) says they all dressed up like the King. ㅁ (Mieum) calls Gyu-oh to Clown and says he even has the King's symbol written on his forehead. Gyu-oh says it's out of respect, ㅁ (Mieum) grabs him by the collar and says it's more like an insult. ㄹ (Rieul) says to Gyu-oh's guard that it's nice costume but now he should take them off. Gyu-oh's guard says he's a Quanx, so he'll knock ㄹ (Rieul) out in a second. ㄹ (Rieul) says he's a Hyper with Interplanetary Teleportation skills. Gyu-oh's guard asks ㄹ (Rieul) want him to take off his underwear as well. ㄹ (Rieul) says the Jackass doesn't push him. ㅁ (Mieum) says they're the King's Consonant Guards, and if they take Gyu-oh in like this, he'll be killed on sight. ㅁ (Mieum) draws a stick with his ability on the upper part of Gyu-oh's 甲, so he changes it to 申. ㅁ (Mieum) orders to Gyu-oh that he should raise both his hands like the letter on his forehead says. 申 means "to stretch", "monkey". Together, ㅁ (Mieum)'s word means "Stretches Gyu-oh's arms like a monkey." ㅁ (Mieum) says their King's got extra edgy over Gyu-oh's ledger, and it's the one the prosecution's got their eyes on, and he says he'll personally protect him from the U.C.S. prosecution. Characters *ㄱ (기역, Giyeok) *ㄴ (니은, Nieun) **Former ㄴ (Nieun): He appeared in Kuan's Fridge (41). **Current ㄴ (Nieun) *ㄷ (디귿, Digeut) **Former ㄷ (Digeut): He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (41). He last appeared in The knight (10) - Ch.800. **Current ㄷ (Digeut) *ㄹ (리을, Rieul) **Former ㄹ (Rieul): He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (41). He last appeared in (45) - Ch.576. He's in the vicinity of the King. He and ㅁ (Mieum) teleport to Gyu-oh and his guard. He says to Gyu-oh's guard that it's nice costume but now he should take them off. Gyu-oh's guard says he's a Quanx, so he'll knock ㄹ (Rieul) out in a second. He says he's a Hyper with Interplanetary Teleportation skills. Gyu-oh's guard asks he want him to take off his underwear as well. He says the Jackass doesn't push him. **Current ㄹ (Rieul) *ㅁ (미음, Mieum) **Former ㅁ (Mieum): He appeared in Kuan's Fridge (45) - Ch.576. He's a Memory Reading Quanx. He's in the vicinity of the King. ㄹ (Rieul) and he teleport to Gyu-oh and his guard. He says they all dressed up like the King. He calls Gyu-oh to Clown and says he even has the King's symbol written on his forehead. Gyu-oh says it's out of respect, he grabs him by the collar and says it's more like an insult. He says they're the King's Consonant Guards, and if they take Gyu-oh in like this, he'll be killed on sight. He draws a stick with his ability on the upper part of Gyu-oh's 甲, so he changes it to 申. He orders to Gyu-oh that he should raise both his hands like the letter on his forehead says. 申 means "to stretch", "monkey". Together, his word means "Stretches Gyu-oh's arms like a monkey." He says their King's got extra edgy over Gyu-oh's ledger, and it's the one the prosecution's got their eyes on, and he says he'll personally protect him from the U.C.S. prosecution. **Current ㅁ (Mieum) *ㅂ (비읍, Bieup): He appeared in The knight (14) - Ch.804. *ㅅ (시옷, Siot): He appeared in The knight (10) - Ch.800. He's a Memory Reading Quanx. *ㅇ (이응, Ieung): He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (41). He last appeared in The knight (10) - Ch.800. *ㅊ (치읓, Chieut) *ㅌ (티읕, Tieut) Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, ㄱ (Giyeok), ㄹ (Rieul) are released as player characters. ㄱ (Giyeok) is released on December 21, 2016. ㄹ (Rieul) is released on January 5, 2017. Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Gangland